1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for collecting oil, and particularly to a method for collecting oil with modified clay, which can be applied to oil pollution remedies or secondary oil recovery.
2. Related Prior Arts
Off-shore drilling and sea transportation of crude oil bring about huge economic interest. However, oil pollutions including waste oil discharged from ships and leaking from pipes or oil rigs always result in environmental disasters.
To solve the above problems, chemical oil adsorbent or dispersants are usually applied and then accompanied with biological agents to degrade oil. However, these methods always cost very high and the procedures are complex.
The present invention therefore provides a simple method for collecting oil by effectively adsorbing oil with a relatively cheap adsorbent.